In The Dead Of Night
by meguhanu
Summary: Harry gets kidnapped by Voldemort in the middle of the night on Privet Drive. Poor Harry Potter.
1. Taken

**IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the middle of the night and 15 year old Harry Potter was asleep in his bed at Privet Drive. He was tossing, turning, and sweating. Nightmare haunted him that night. It was again the same thing. _A tombstone with the Riddles' names on it. That statue that pinned him so he couldn't escape. Blood, a blade, a cauldron, and about 9 black Death Eaters. All thanks to Harry Voldemort had returned. Harry could see his parents again getting killed. No. No. No. "Avada Kadavra!" yelled Voldemort. _"NO!" Harry screamed while falling off the bed onto the cold floor.

Harry was panting on the floor. He reached up and turned on the lamp. He stood up, put on his glasses, and sat on the bed thinking about his nightmare. "This is the 4th night in a row," Harry whispered to himself. HE looked at the clock on his bedside table. It said 2:05am. Harry was hot so he decided to open up his window. A cool breeze flowed into the room and relaxed him. With a sigh, Harry took off his glasses, turned off the light, and got into bed hoping he'd have no more nightmares.

Just before Harry closed his eyes, he heard a pop in his room. Harry sat up in bed. What he saw flipped his stomach. There standing in the room was the Dark Lord himself; Lord Voldemort. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on.

Harry was about to reach for his wand next, which he kept under his pillow just in case of emergencies. This called for an emergency! Voldemort was too quick for Harry. He grabbed him by the hair and covered Harry's mouth with his skeleton like hand. "Don't even think about it Potter," he snarled. Voldemort's hand felt like a cold ice pack against his skin. "Mph!" Harry yelled under Voldemort's hand. "You're coming with me Potter. I need you for a little something I'm cooking up," the Dark Lord said in Harry's ear before disappearing with a poor defenseless Harry in his arms.


	2. The Riddle Graveyard

**IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT**

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry's feet were touching nothing but air. All Harry saw was a swirl of black He knew that if the black swirl didn't stop, he'd vomit. Harry still felt Voldemort holding him. Harry felt cold. Then he felt his feet touch the ground. _Oh, Thank God. _thought Harry.

Harry looked around to take in his surroundings. The sight greeted him with open arms. It was the place where he most dreaded. The place where Voldemort had been reborn. The Riddle Graveyard. It was as dark as night. Gray clouds painted the sky. A white fog had descended on the once green grass.

Voldemort dragged Harry by his neck over to where the Death Eaters were standing. Voldemort and Harry were standing in the middle of the circle of Death Eaters. "Good. Everybody's here," said Voldemort. All the Death Eaters had their hoods up. "Now that our guest of honor has arrived, we can get on with the execution….I mean the celebration," said Voldemort. The Death Eaters chuckled evilly.

"Wormtail!" called Voldemort. Wormtail came wearily towards Voldemort. Harry turned his head to where Wormtail. "You remember Mr. Potter, don't you Wormtail?" asked Voldemort. "Yes my Lord," said Wormtail. "You Bastard!" said Harry trying to get out of Voldemort's grasp and strangle the once friend of his father's. Voldemort held tight to Harry to not let him escape. "Oh, no you don't my little lamb," said Voldemort to Harry looking down. "Ugh," grunted Harry. "Let me go!" said Harry. "If I did that, we would lose our guest of honor," said Voldemort.

"Wormtail, please show our guest to his room for the time being," said Voldemort. He let go of Harry and pushed him to Wormtail. Wormtail took out his wand and let it find it's way to Harry's face. "I'm not going to hurt you unless you do what I say," said Wormtail. Wormtail pointed in the direction that he wanted Harry to go. Harry staggered backwards in the direction that Wormtail had pointed to with his wand.

He walked into a jail. Wormtail pushed Harry into a cell that wreaked of death. Harry was about to walk out until Wormtail slammed the door in his face. Harry pushed his hands against the cold steel that was the bars. "No use trying to escape," said Wormtail. Harry glared at him. "You're our prisoner. You'll never do anything again. After all, you're going to die tonight Harry Potter," said Wormtail as he left. Harry slumped onto the floor. He let his tears roll down his face freely. No use to hold them until later, for Harry, there was no later. There was only death that await him.


	3. Saved By You Know Who

**In The Dead Of Night**

**Chapter 3**

Harry had fallen asleep on the cold, damp floor. He didn't even hear the jail door open. Harry felt something connect with his face. He awoke in a start. Lucius Malfoy was in his cell, with his hood down. All of his white hair framed his face. He had hit Harry across the face to get him up. "What the hell do _you_ want?" asked Harry backing up. Lucius smiled evilly. "That hit was for turning my son into a ferret," he said. Harry retaliated. "Moody did that, not me!" Harry yelled. "You were the cause of it!" yelled Malfoy.

Harry now had backed up all the way until his back hit the wall behind him. Malfoy was right in his face. "I told you one day, you would meet the same end as your parents," Malfoy told Harry. Harry was enraged. "Don't talk to my parents!" he yelled while charging at Malfoy. Malfoy easily dodged. "Too easy," said Malfoy. He jumped Harry form behind and pinned him within his own arms. "I didn't come here to fight you Harry Potter. I came to retrieve you. It seems our Lord is ready for you. Let's go," said Malfoy while pulling a helpless Harry to where he would meet his fate.

Malfoy and Harry went outside to where Voldemort and the Death Eaters had set up a ritual table. It had chains on it, Harry guessed that was to tie his hands and legs down so he couldn't escape. Harry tried with all his might to get away. "No use fighting Potter. Even if you did escape, where would you go?" asked Malfoy looking down towards Harry. Harry realized the bastard had a point. The rest of the Death Eaters grabbed a hold of Harry and tied him on the table.

Voldemort raised his wand and then cast a spell. "Opping Hundi!" he chanted. A red glow started to rise from Harry. Harry didn't know what was happening. He then started to feel weak. Then it clicked. _My blood is evaporating. He's killing me by draining my blood, _Harry thought. Then all of a sudden, two glowing white figures had shielded Harry from any further damage to his body. "What is going on?" yelled Voldemort. All of the Death Eaters had disappeared. Harry opened his eyes wearily. He saw his mother and father protecting him from harm. "Mum. Dad," he said. "It's alright darling," said Lily. "We're here to save you son," said James.

Harry was stunned. His mother and father had saved him from the same graveyard some time ago. Harry was so weak he couldn't even move. "Hang onto us dear," said Lily. Lily and James helped Harry up and took off flying. Harry was now unconscious. Lily, James and Harry had flown over mountains, rivers, and hills. There in the distance was Hogwarts. Lily and James found Nearly Headless Nick and told him to go get Dumbledore. Nick was stunned to see Lily and James; but still, he did as he was told.

Dumbledore came as quick as he could. "Lily! James!" called Dumbledore. No answer. Lily and James by then had disappeared. Dumbledore leaned down and listened to Harry's heartbeat. It was low and barely hearable. He conjured up a stretcher and took him to the hospital wing. Lily and James made sure that Harry was safe before heading back up to heaven.


	4. Letters and A Surprise Guest

**In The Dead Of Night**

**Chapter 4**

Harry was staring to come to. His whole body hurt. He couldn't move that much. This pain was just like the time he was poisoned form the basilisk fang. The venom was running through his body.

Harry shot open his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked. "You are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts," said a familiar voice. Harry looked to his side. "Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. Even without his glasses on, he could tell it was Dumbledore. His long white hair, the wizard robes ad the half moon spectacles.

"How did I get here?" asked Harry reaching his glasses. "You're mother and father brought you," he said. "What? oh yeah, I remember seeing them. But I thought that was just a hallucination I was having," the young wizard said. "No, Harry. Far form it. It was very real," reassured the professor. Dumbledore sat on Harry's bed.

Harry let his head droop down. He felt weak. "I was such a fool to be taken hostage by Voldemort," Harry said while clenching his fists together. "You were not a fool Harry, far from it. You were very brave, you survived. Even though you went through so much pain and suffering, you fought off death again. That in my book makes you a hero," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you," said Harry. "Your Welcome," said Dumbledore. "You will stay here until school starts," said Dumbledore getting up to leave. "I think you may want to get some more sleep," said the headmaster as he left the wing.

"That sounds fine," said Harry. He took off his glasses and laid down on the pillow. His eyes closed themselves and Harry soon found himself swallowed in the darkness that was sleep.

The next few days went by slow for Harry. All he did was stay in bed, sleep, and eat. Hedwig had found him. She carried parcels and letters. One was from Hagrid, one from Hermione, and one from Ron. Harry was happy. He decided to open Hagrid's letter first.

Harry, are you alright? Dumbledore told me what had happened. I'm so happy that you are alive! Anyway, I baked you a get well cake. I hope you find it tasty. Once you're feeling better, come down and see me!

_Hagrid._

Harry laughed. But he knew better. No way would he eat Hagrid's cooking. After 4 years, he had had enough. Hermione's letter was next.

_Oh Harry! Thank God I've found you! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Your kidnapping has spread throughout the entire wizarding world! Please write me back as soon as you finish reading this, ok? Get Well Soon!_

_Hermione._

Harry was happy that his friends were worried about him. Ron's was the last letter.

_Blimey Harry! How the hell did that come about? Are you okay? The whole family has been talking about you nonstop. If you were here, my mom would hug you and not let go. You know how she gets when it comes to you. Ginny is in a panic because of you! The ministry is in an uproar because of you! Please write back!_

_Ron._

With no time to waste, Harry found some parchment, some ink, and a quill. He wrote as calmly as he could. Within 2 hours he was done. He got up out of bed and sent Hedwig into the sky wioth the letters.

"Be safe Hedwig," said Harry. "She'll be safe Potter, but I can't say the same for you," said a dark slimy voice. Harry turned around and there stood Lucius Malfoy, wand pointed to Harry.


	5. Taking Chances

**In The Dead Of Night **

**Chapter 5**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Malfoy had found him. "How?" asked Harry staring into his enemy's eyes. "How?" asked Malfoy mocking Harry.. "Where else would you go for protection?" asked the blond slime ball.

"Harry couldn't back up. He was already backed up against the window that Hedwig had flown out of. "Let me guess, you want to take me back to Voldemort?" asked Harry. _If I keep talking the longer I'll stay alive, _thought Harry.

"Potter, he wants you dead. The Dark Lord gave me orders not to kill you. He wants to, so come on," said Malfoy trying to grab Harry. Thankfully, all those years of running form his obese cousin came in handy. He ducked just in time before Malfoy called out "Stupefy!"

Harry ran out of the wing, slowly. His eyes searched the halls for help. Nothing was there. No teachers. No ghosts. No headmaster. Then his mind clicked. _Dumbledore, _thought Harry.

Harry ran as fast as he could to Dumbledore's office. Harry panted hard. He said "Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle didn't move. "Please! Professor! Help me!" called Harry banging on the gargoyle, hopeful that headmaster could hear him through the thick stone walls. The stone statue didn't move. Harry was in no mood and had mo time to guess some more sweet names.

He heard a voice. "Come out wherever you are, Potter," Malfoy called to his victim. Harry looked over to where the voice had come from. He saw a dark shadow coming his way.

Harry searched for a hiding place. The only place he could think of was inside Dumbledore's office. But that was no good.

Harry just sat down, ready to let himself be caught. He put his head on hid knees, and cowered in fright. He was defenseless.

_What are you doing? Get up! Run! _his conscious screamed. _What for? I'm going to die anyway. We all die in the end, _his mind said back. _Look at my parents an Cedric. They tried to do what was right and look what happened to them,_ his mind said. Malfoy then came around the corner, wand pointed at him.

"Let's go Potter," said Malfoy. Harry stood up slowly. No way could he get up quickly. His wounds would split open and bleed again. "No," stated Harry.

"Want to repeat that?" asked Malfoy glaring. "I said 'no'," said Harry and he attacked the father that he hated the most. Malfoy tumbled back and his wand found it's own way out of his hand. Harry saw this and took advantage. He leaped for the wand. Success was in his mind when his hand gripped the black handle.

Harry got up and put the wand into Malfoy' face. "I have the upper had now," said Harry. "Stupefy!" he shouted. Malfoy's head banged on the floor. He was unconscious on the marble floor.

Harry panted hard. He had taken a chance and succeeded. "That was too intense," said Harry before he headed to go find a teacher to help him.


	6. Bounce Off

**In The Dead Of Night**

Chapter 6 

Harry walked down the hallways on the lookout for any teacher, even Snape. Harry kept his eyes peeled. He walked around what he guessed to be the whole castle, until finally he found Professor McGonagall. "Professor!" called Harry.

Minerva turned around and saw Harry in ruin. His closed were ripped, he was covered in sweat, and he was panting. She ran up to him like a mother running to her child.

"Potter, what happened to you?" she asked. "It was Voldemort, he took me hostage at the Riddle Graveyard, then my parents ghosts saved me, and then Malfoy found me. He tried to kill me, but not before I stunned him," Harry panted out quickly. McGonagall gasped in surprise. "Where is he now?" asked the shaking professor.

Harry led her lowly to where Malfoy was lying. "Oh, my God!" shouted the frightened old woman. She leaned down and took his pulse. "He's still alive," she said. Harry stood at the gargoyle watching. "What shall we do with him?" asked Harry, gripping his wand just in case Malfoy decided to bolt up.

"It's okay Potter," we've got him. Harry sighed. "And I got you," she said standing up right and pointing her own wand in his face. Harry widened his eyes and stepped back, putting his own wand up. "Professor! What the hell are you doing!" he shouted.

Then she started to change. She got taller, her nails grew out, the hat that the real professor wore fell out, her hair grew in to reveal a bold head. There in her place stood the snake faced evil Dark Lord Voldemort. "You are so easy to fool Harry," said the Dark Lord. Harry stood with his mouth open.

"You son of a fucking bitch!" yelled Harry now in full enraged mode. "You are still coming with me back to the graveyard. I have not yet completed my revenge," said Voldemort. Harry called out "Expelliamus!" Voldemort repelled the disarming spell with one of his own creations.

Voldemort then called out the same spell Harry just used. "Expelliamus!" he called out. Harry had no time to repel the spell. Malfoy's wand vanished from his hand and landed far away from him. Then the dark lord himself vanished. Harry looked all around him. "Nothing. Is he gone?" he asked the air. Harry to

one baby step towards Malfoy's wand, when disaster struck.

Voldemort appeared right in front of him. Harry gasped and fell backwards. "Going somewhere, dear boy?" he asked slatternly. Harry was hyperventilating. "Get away from me!" Harry yelled.

Voldemort descended down on his victim. He raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kadavra!" Harry knew this was the end. The green light struck Harry right in the chest, but it didn't have any effect. Instead it bounced off him and struck Voldemort instead.


	7. To Take A Life

**In The Dead OD Night**

**Chapter 7**

Harry couldn't believe it! The killing spell hadn't killed him! It had bounced of him, just like before when he was a baby! And now Voldemort was screaming in pain as the spell was taking it's toll on him!

Then the dark lord collapsed on the ground, dead. Harry still couldn't believe it. He crawled towards him slowly. Harry looked at his worst enemy. Voldemort's face was paler than usual. His eyes were closed. His wand was still clutched in his hand.

Harry felt Voldemort's wrist. he tried to feel for a pulse. Nothing. Again Harry had been the boy who survived the Dark Lord Voldemort.

Harry immediately turned his attention to Malfoy, who thankfully was still out cold. He picked up his wand and went over towards Voldemort. Harry was still skeptical. Voldemort was dead, right? Harry had accidentally killed him?

Harry stood over Voldemort with his wand pointed at his heart. "I don't know if you'll stay dead," said Harry. "So now it's time for me to do to you what you did to my parents," said Harry. Harry then yelled "Avada Kadavra." Harry watched in horror as a green flash of light exploded from his wand and landed in Voldemort's chest.

"Just in case," said Harry. He then went over to Malfoy and put his wand in his hands. Then something unexpected happened. Malfoy sprinted up and grabbed Harry by his wrists. He out Harry in a headlock. Harry didn't know what had caused this. It went by so fast.

"you let your guard down Potter," said Malfoy in his annoying voice. Harry grunted and struggled in Malfoy's grip. "Let go of me," said Harry. Malfoy snickered. "Why would I want to do that? Our master wants you alive so he can kill you," said Malfoy now dragging Harry away from the school ground so they could apparate back to the graveyard. "Your wasting your time! I killed Voldemort!" yelled Harry.

Malfoy stopped walking and gripped Harry even tighter. "What did you just say?" asked the blond worm. "You heard me! Voldemort is dead!" yelled Harry.

Malfoy weakened his grip. Harry took this advantage and got loose and ran like hell back to the castle. He struck gold when he saw Dumbledore and all the other teachers looking at Voldemort's corpse. "Professors!" yelled Harry.

Harry was panting hard. "Harry, what on Earth happened to you?" asked McGonagall. "Malfoy….after….me. I….killed….Voldemort," Harry panted out. All the teachers gasped. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

Harry was about to say something when a very familiar voice interrupted him. "I'm going to kill you boy!" yelled a very enraged Malfoy. He was running right to Harry. Dumbledore took quick action. He ran in front of Harry and shielded himself. "Stupefy!" yelled Dumbledore. It worked. The spell landed on Malfoy.

Malfoy fell to the ground again unconscious. Harry sighed. "It's to Azkaban Prison for you," said Dumbledore. He immediately went to his office and contacted the Minister OF Magic.

Harry was back in the hospital wing getting ready for the 5th year. Malfopy was in prison, the fact of Voldemort's spread like wildfire all over the wizarding world.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Dumbledore. The headmaster had entered and was talking to Harry about the last few days of his summer vacation. It was all very abnormal. "I'm fine, Professor. I'm not going to say anything to anyone about what happened between me and Voldemort. It's just another normal year," said Harry. "Yes, but it must be told. I will tell everyone at the Opening Feast, alright Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry nodded his head. Then he started to head to the Great Hall.

When he entered, everyone was talking and eating. He had missed the sorting which was fine with him. As soon as Harry took one step into the Hall, everyone was silent and looking at him. Harry felt awkward.

He finally found a seat and sat. Everyone started to whisper when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Then he started to talk about how Voldemort had died.

After that, Harry knew that his life was never again to be normal for a teen wizard. Not that it had been since he found out that he was a wizard when he was 11. Now 15, he had taken a life. No one ever recovers from that…..now matter how old you are.

THE END.


End file.
